Divided Hearts
by RGW
Summary: A Fat Princess story! Aria has awoken to find herself stuck as a red kingdom's mage in the game. The problem worsens as she discovers her best friend (also the person she happens to love) is in the opposing blue kingdom's side and does not recognize her. There are rumors that the only way to escape the game is by killing off everyone in the opposing kingdom. What will Aria do?


**Divided Hearts - A Fat Princess Story**

_Chapter 1 - Meeting you..._

* * *

When my consciousness finally took over my body, I could feel the blistering sun's heat surrounding me. My hands ached and I could feel the light scent of dirt and grass dew all around me. As I slowly opened my light purple eyes, I realized I was not home anymore. I was in some other environment. I quickly searched around me to find that I was beside a group of mining rocks with large rock cliffs blocking off the path towards the grassy stairs beside them. It was then I realized where I was...or to put it more simply what I was in. _Fat...Princess? Am I seriously in the game?! _I looked down to see that I was wearing the mage's outfit for the game. I was wearing a red dress, the skirt stopped at my knees, and a pointy red mage's hat was sitting securely on top of my head.

"Why am I here?!" I panicked as I quickly used the gigantic rocks to help prop myself up. "Wait...if I'm here...does that mean my friends are in here too?!"

I started pacing as I examined the area. I could instantly tell from the familiar layout that I was in the Black Forest level. I was beginning to feel frightened as I noticed a bunch of archers in blue uniforms were running towards the area I was in from a distance. I quickly hid behind the mining rocks in order to avoid detection. They began to sit beside the tower and whisper to each other when they felt they were safe.

"What are we going to do Flames? We can't just keep hiding out like this forever. We already got rid of a few red troops already," One of the archers discussed with the other.

"We kill them all off until we win. That's the only way we are going to get out of here, right?" The other archer replied.

I felt shivers crawl up my spine. _What happens if they kill me? _I watched in terror as the tips of the red flag on the towers were slowly changing into the color of blue indicating that it would belong to the blue troops once it was finished. _I need to find a way out of here! _I hurriedly looked around to see if there was any other way to leave the area. I was trapped between two gigantic rocks. The only way out was to either destroy the rocks or jump off the cliff and have the two archers spot me. I then realized that I was a mage. An upgraded mage based on the hat I was wearing. _If I could figure out how to use my freezing powers, I could escape and run to the red castle! _

"I heard a rumor that if we kidnap the kingdom's red princess we might also be able to escape," One of the archer's continued to talk on.

"No, we have to kill off the troops and then kidnap the red princess in order to get out of here. Geez, get it straight idiot. With that kind of thinking we'll never get out of here," The other archer remarked.

"Have you seen the red princess? Do you think she's just another player like us?" The first guy spoke.

"Nobody knows for sure. We only can assume it is the same as our blue princess. Our blue princess is supposedly a player and we have to figure out who she is before she gets killed off," The more knowledgeable archer explained.

_Do we really have to kill off each other in order to escape? Has the red kingdom found our red princess yet? _All these questions were raised in my head and it wasn't comforting to know that I wasn't going to have any answers. I could only feel frozen in horror as the tower had completely turned blue and the archers suddenly appeared on the top of the tower, staring directly at me. Without even thinking, I screamed and pointed my staff at them. Suddenly a flash of blue light filled the area and when it faded the two archers were completely stuck in solid ice. I didn't have any time to think as I jumped off the cliff and ran with all my might towards the red castle only to see in horror that it was overrun with blue troop players. _Why? Why does everyone have to kill each other just to escape this stupid game?! _

Explosions from bombs were everywhere. Arrows were being launched from a distance, warriors were screaming as they were attacking other players, fire and ice was burning and freezing up the place, and workers were hurriedly bringing any materials they could salvage into the castle in order to make upgrades. It was horrible. It was like standing in the middle of a battlefield. Of a war. It was a war.

But my own vulnerability was brought to my attention quickly, as I heard the distinctive click of a gun behind me. I slowly turned to spot _him _pointing his gun at me. There was no remorse on his face. His finger was on the trigger, his blue pirate uniform held a distinctive pattern in the sun, and the determination of his stance even intimidated me. My own friend, the person I loved, was just a few seconds away from shooting me. He was just going to shoot me without even asking who I was or if he even knew me. Tears were streaming from my eyes as I quickly clenched my staff. _It's either kill or be killed right?_

* * *

_**Would I have to kill him with my own two hands? **_

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

__**Author's Notes: **I felt in the mood to write a story that popped into my head about Fat Princess (it's a Playstation 3 video game). I am not expecting this to get many reviews/views, but I hope this will be a fun read for people who happen to find it! Who knows...I might actually finish this story if people like the story line.


End file.
